


Santa Comes Every Time This Year

by LemonAngel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Come Swallowing, F/M, Oral Sex, Santa swears, Stanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAngel/pseuds/LemonAngel
Summary: El interrupts Santa. He gives her gifts.
Relationships: Eleven/Mike, Eleven/Santa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	Santa Comes Every Time This Year

It was Christmas Eve and El couldn’t sleep. She could feel her pussy tingling. She needed to come. She didn’t want to wake up Mike, he had spent a hard day at the Hawkins Orphanage. She would go downstairs, get a glass of wine, and masterbate in front of the tree.

She put on her bath robe but didn’t bother tying it up. It wasn’t like anybody was going to see her. She could feel the weight of her heavy breasts as they swayed firmly back and forth. She touched herself quickly. She was already wet in anticipation of the orgasm she would give herself.

She walked downstairs, and was surprised to see a large man in a red suit placing a a present under the tree.

“Dad!” How did you get in here?” She quickly tied up her bathrobe.

The big man in the red suit turned around, and boomed, “Eleven my dear!”

“Shhh! You’ll wake Mike!”

“Mike is in dreamland and he will stay there until we are done. In his dream he is currently getting oral sex from a certain redhead while you watch, urging him to come in her mouth.”

“Max?”

“It’s merely a dream, my dear.”

El was hesitant, “Santa?”

“Ho ho ho, the one and only. Loosen your robe my dear, Santa would like to see your stupendous breasts.” El couldn’t help herself, she undid her robe and opened it to Santa. Her nipples were hard and she could feel her swollen pussy letting loose the trickle of her desire. “Ah, the best Christmas display I’ve seen all year. Approach me, my dear.”

She stepped closer, Santa put his large hands gently on her breasts, softly massaging them, rubbing his gloved thumbs over her erect nipples. El moaned. “That feels good Santa.” Santa ran his white gloved hands down her sides, down her hips, he slipped off one of his gloves, and cupped her pussy. El started to breath heavier, “Santa.” She was a little girl again, her voice asking Santa for the ultimate present. “Put a finger inside me, make me come?”

“Yes, my dear.” El gasped as his large middle finger entered her slickness. He pushed it all the way in and she orgasmed as he said, “Release into my hand, Eleven. Let Santa give you pleasure like you’ve never known. He put his hand on her shoulder, keeping her steady as she pigeon toed her feet, and squeezed her knees together in a desperate attempt to keep his finger inside her. She leaned against his chest, her breasts heaving as she rode the waves of cresting pleasure.

“I am going to give you a perpetual gift of pleasure. As you pleasure me with your perfect body, you will receive the ability to give Mike incredible orgasms, but only Mike. You will be able to orgasm as many times as you please, and Mike will have his orgasms with you. You will have the ability to make love all night long, each orgasm being better than the previous. Please, get on your knees.”

Santa sat down, and El got on her knees before him. She saw his massive penis rise from all the white trimmings of his suit. “Santa, I’m sorry, I’ll never be able to take all of you in my mouth.”

“Ah, my dear, my gift has several attributes. You will be able to take me deep into your throat, without gagging, mind you. Once you have swallowed my gift, you will be able to do the same for Mike. In turn, he will be able to give you 3 to 5 times the amount is his semen, each and every orgasm he has. Between you, you can decide if you want to swallow it, let him ejaculate on your pussy, breasts, or face, it will be your choice. But first, you must swallow my gift to you. All of it, and I must warn you, it will be almost a quart, but it will be sweet and warm. You must swallow until I pull my penis out of your mouth. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Santa. Do, do you want me to moan, to make you come quicker, would it increase your pleasure?” El said, her eyes asking Santa this very important question.

“It’s not necessary, but you will have the gift of reaching your own orgasm, while tasting my seed, of course it doesn’t need to be repeated, but Mike’s also. Moaning will not be an option, you will do it naturally as I slide in and out of your mouth.”

“I accept your terms Santa.” El parted her lips and took the head of Santa’s penis into her mouth. She slid her lips halfway down the shaft, and heard a deep moan coming from his throat. “That’s it my dear, take me all the way into your throat. Ordinarily you would not be able to swallow, but if you try now, your throat will constrict, giving the head of my, and of course Mike’s penis, incredible pleasure. Try it now.”

El lowered her head even further onto Santa’s penis, taking him deep into her throat. She found that she could hold her breath! She actually tried to swallow his penis, and heard a deep groan.

She pulled him from her mouth, “Do you want to come in my mouth Santa?”

“Oh God, yes.”

As the first spurts of Santa’s come pulsed into her mouth. He had been right, she seemed to swallow endlessly as Santa moaned, between saying, “Yes, my dear, suck it deep and swallow. This is the first of my three gifts to you tonight.”

Santa was nearly spent. “I’ve had to drink gallons of milk so far tonight. It’s always dangerous for me to use the bathroom in houses, and peeing outside is so vulgar. I will release in your mouth. You will come at my taste.” Without out warning she felt the force of his hot pee in her mouth. She came instantly. Each swallow seemed to trigger another orgasm. Finally Santa pulled his penis from her mouth.

“I was right to bestow my gifts upon you. Lay back on the couch my dear, my tongue will rejuvenate you and give you an orgasm beyond compare. El obeyed, she stood up and went over to the couch and lay down. Her robe opened all the way, she spread her legs for Santa’s mouth. She was exhausted and excited to feel what could only be a magical tongue.

His tongue filled her vagina. It had to be 7 inches long, Santa slurped and eventually made his way to her clit. He seemed to be able to press his tongue against it AND insert at least 2 or 3 inches inside of her. “Santaaaaaaaa.” She threw her head back, arching with her orgasm.

“I’ve always wanted to do that. I’ve never satisfied a woman with my tongue before. Now Eleven, I want you to sit on my cock. Oh, I apologize, I try to never be crude just a few more things I need to say. Please sit on my erect penis, I wish you to take more pleasure from your perfect body.”

Santa sat on the couch, El sat up and swung her leg over his lap until she was straddling him. “Do you want to be this year’s Christmas Cunt?”

“Yes. I will be your Christmas Cunt.”

“Did you like sucking Santa’s cock?” El nodded. “You did because you are a dirty little cockslut. Say it, my dear.”

“I’m a dirty little cockslut.”

“That was just a test my dear, I have to make absolutely sure you are THE receptacle for my gifts. Again, I apologize for the language. Now, I know that you need to pee.” Santa cupped her pussy again. El didn’t need any further encouragement. She peed all over Santa’s hand, and it overflowed onto his lap. He held up his hand and raised an eyebrow, she looked at it and nodded again, she leaned forward to lick her pee off of Santa’s hand.

“When I’m inside you, stay completely still. I want to teach you and give you your next gift.” El’s pussy quivered as she slowly slid down his penis, it seemed much larger than before when she had it in her mouth.

She moaned a little with the sensation as it filled her, stretching her almost painfully. Finally he was completely inside her. “My dear, pretend that right at the entrance there’s a pea. I know you don't like them, but just pretend. Pretend you can grip it, and pull it up inside you. About halfway up your vaginal muscles keep drawing it up, until it’s as far as it will go. That’s it, I can feel it on my penis. Now you give it a tight squeeze and work the pea all the way down. Do it again, up and down. You can speed it up and slow it down as you need to.”

“It feels like I’m milking your penis!” El said. She could feel his penis twitch inside her as she performed the actions.

“That would make you sore if you did that repeatedly, but like the first gift, none of your muscles, be it jaw or vagina will be sore when you perform your new skills.”

“S-Santa. I’m very close.”

“I know my dear, hold on just a little longer. I’m afraid I need to be a little crude once more. Santa wants you to fuck him with your tight filthy cunt.” El leaned forward resting her elbows on Santa’s shoulders, she pulled his head into her breasts as she rocked her hips.

“Do you like that Santa? Do you like the way I fuck you with my filthy cunt?” She ground her pussy down on him.

“As another part of this gift, I will give you The Grip. You will be able to squeeze your pussy and make it almost impossible for any penis to pull out. You indeed will have a tight cunt. The tightest. It will.” Santa stopped and a long moan came out of him. “Ah, fuck, I can’t hold on, I’m going to come inside you Eleven. Join me with your own orgasm.”

Santa thrust up, and groaned, El felt the hot sting of his seed up deep inside her. The need to push at the pit of her stomach overwhelmed her. She shook her head back and forth screaming out uncontrollably. She was coming harder than she’d ever had before. 

Santa was still hard inside her. Her legs were wobbly, she didn’t think she had the strength to get up. He lifted her easily, steadying her. “Now, turn around my dear.” She did, and his large hands made their way down to her bum. His hands spread her cheeks, his tongue was in her anus before she knew it. Once again she felt rejuvenated. She was slick back there and she knew what Santa was going to do. “I don’t like anal sex, it hurts and I never come.”

“The last of my three gifts my dear. You will feel no pain as you slide down on my penis. When you come, you will have an anal orgasm, a vaginal orgasm, and a clitoral orgasm. The pleasure will be intense. I’m sorry to say my dear but the vaginal orgasm will be very wet, you will gush, squirt, lose complete control over your bladder.”

With her back to him, and her legs together, he eased her down. She felt the head of his penis breach her now sensitive hole. It felt good! He was all the way inside her, and said, “Lean back, against me.” His hands reached around and slid up her hips to her breasts. He gave small little thrusts that felt amazing.

“Santa? S-Santa, I feel it’s about to happen.” Suddenly her anus clenched as Santa gave one last thrust and groaned.

“Hot! It’s so hot!.” It was a lot, every spurt stung, she was edging so close.

“That’s it you little cunt, come on Santa’s cock. You like it up the ass now don’t you? You little fucking cockslutting cunt.

El screamed at the top of her lungs and she kept on screaming for 15 minutes straight. She squirted across the room, she peed, her vaginal juices gushed from her soaking Santa’s pants, the couch and the rug underneath.

His penis was still inside her, he was still coming. El was delirious with pleasure. She passed out.

The next morning, Mike woke up with El beside him, she was on her back, her hands inside her pajama bottoms, between her legs, rubbing her pussy. “Horny?” Mike asked.

“I was just checking something. I the most amazing dream last night. Multiple wet dirty orgasms, with Santa.”

“T’is the season. Santa comes every time this year.”

“Well, in this dream he gave me sex gifts.”

“Oh, lots of rubber toys for you to play with? Santa knows if you’ve been nicely naughty.”

“Sexual skills. The dream was so real, I was checking to see how much of a mess my pussy was. It’s not sore, my jaw isn’t sore, neither is my ass.”

“You gave Santa a blowjob?”

“I swallowed. It was a lot and sweet tasting. He peed in my mouth, I swallowed that too. He ate me out, we fucked, he came inside me, we had anal sex.”

“Wow,” Mike said, “Sounds like the full Christmas Eve trifecta.”

“I want to give you your first Christmas present. It involves putting your cock in my mouth.”

El looked into his eyes as he came in her mouth, he could feel her swallowing, he had to be halfway down her throat so that was impossible. It seemed like he couldn’t stop spurting come, and was beginning to get worried. That worry left him as he heard El moan through an orgasm.

She pulled his softening penis from her mouth. “Seasons Greetings from the Christmas Cunt.”


End file.
